DoppleGangers
by Shadowy and KC
Summary: After Jounouchi had been posessed by Marik; an evil spirit starts to lurk in Jou's body. Now with the evil spirit is out; Seto's evil spirit has been reawakened by this as well, known as Seth. Can Jounouchi and Seto regain posession or else?
1. DoppleGangers

DoppleGangers.

Summary: After Jounouchi had been posessed by Marik; an evil spirit starts to lurk in Jou's body. Now with the evil spirit is out; Seto's evil spirit has been reawakened by this as well, known as Seth. Can Jounouchi and Seto regain posession of their own bodies or at least give their evil sides their own bodies!?

Rating: R, good reason too.

Chapter 1

Katsuya smirked interally as he took over his lights body. "Be a good dog and stay pent up in your soul room" With an evil laugh Katsuya began to explore around Domino City, yawning every once in a while. "What is this place?" He asked himself, looking around the city. "This looks like a bunch of witch craft!" Katsuya sneered and spat on the shoes of none other then Kaiba, Seto.

Kaiba sneered as he looked down at his new suade shoes. "Stupid Fucking Mutt! I just bought these yesterday!" He said, giving his coldest glare to the blonde. "I expect you to pay up for them. Three hundred dollars you stupid stray mutt." He said, continuing to glare at the deep brown eyes of the other boy. Which to him seemed extremely different from the normal happy go lucky eyes he was so used to seeing, the ones that showed such a flame of passion, these were cold, very cold.

Katsuya chuckled and spat on them again. "Kaiba. My dear Kaiba. I'm not that worthless mutt. I'm a totally different person!" Another chuckle escaped Katsuya's lips as he saw a punch coming at him and switched minds, so it was Jounouchi instead of him. "OW!"

"Different person my ass Mutt! You still feel pain just as well as anyone else." Kaiba said, clenching and unclenching his fist. " I suggest you get a job you welfare dependant fucker if you so insist on being me a new pair of shoes."

Jounouchi clutched his nose and blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't do anything!" He looked up and glared. "ALSO! At least I get enough money to live on and am not living out on the streets! My house is just as cozy as anyone elses is!"

"Why do I doubt that mutt? I see you sitting on the ground before me, looking like nothing but a helpless kicked puppy trying to follow his new owner home."

Jounouchi growled as he stood up. "Go to hell Kaiba!"

"I already went there, in a hand basket. It was quite pleasent really,the heat did wonders for me." He smirked as he turned his back on the blonde. "I suggest you get off of the streets mutt. The dog catcher picks up strays such as yourself."

Jounouchi growled as he watched the brunette retreat. "Damn him, damn him to hell!"

'Yes damn him, him and all his glory!' A voice whispered to him, without Jou noticing anything else was said as he turned away, running down the street. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun!'

TBC

Hope you like ti so far, please review for us, please!


	2. Wow, something is going on

Chapter 2

Katsuya had taken over Jounouchi's body for the time being to go see a certan CEO. "Having revenge is so sweet." Katsuya chuckled and made it to the Kaiba Mansion before noon. "He better be home." With a growl Katsuya banged on the door as loud as he could.

Seto sighed in anger and frustration as he heard the pounding erupting from his front door. "Who the fuck would even dare bother me at my house!" He shived away from his computer desk and briskly walked out into the living quarters and slammed open the door. Growling when he saw a blonde mutt standing on the other side of the wooden object. "What the fuck do you want you lowly mongrel, unlike you, I have work to do."

Katsuya's forehead begin to glow with the millennium eye as he smirked at Seth. "You really think I'm that mutt? Oh please! I'm not some white poster trash like him Kaiba."

"I am not going to give to the poor Mutt!" He sneered at the blonde before turning his back to him, ready to shut the door. "And I never knew you had multi-personality syndrome either mutt!"

Katsuya rolled his eyes and walked into the house and pushed Seto against the wall "Multiple personalities Kaiba? I have an eye glowing in the middle of my head dimwit." A chuckle escaped from his mouth as he crushed his lips against Seto's.

Seto's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as the blonde forcefully kissed him. 'No fucking way in hell!' He pushed the blonde away from him and swiped his hand across his mouth in disgust. "You fucking faggot mutt, get the hell out of my house!"

Katsuya rolled his eyes. "Seth I know you're in there. Come out! Come out now!"

Kaiba just glared at him while trying to keep his face passive. "I am no Seth, nor am I gay, get out of my house this instant!"

A growl escaped from his lips as he pushed Seto up against the wall and looked into Seto's eyes. "Seto shut up!" Just than Katsuya knocked him out and waited for Seth to awaken.

Kaiba's eyes blinked as the fog started to clear from his sapphire blue eyes. "Well, well, Katsuya. It has been a very long time." Seth smirked, staring at the blonde in front of him, just happy to be out of his soul room hell.

Katsuya shrugged and moved away from Seth. "You need to take over your lights body more. It's so much fun to do!"

"Except for the fact that I can read mines thoughts. And he is quite pissed at you my dear. What did you do to him?"

Katsuya shrugged again and yawned. "Nothing.I just let him hit my light, thats all."

"No it isn't. there is something more my dear boy." Seth smirked slyly. "What did you do to irritate my light so?"

Katsuya whistled innocently and swayed his body towards Seth. "This." He said bluntly as he kissed the other spirit.

Seth growled, but not out of anger, out of lust, oh how he had missed this. He smiled into the kiss and forcefully deepened it, wrapping his arms around the others waist.

Katsuya smirked into the kiss and tried to deepen it as well, becaus he loved to try and be in control, though it never worked anyway.

Seth knew Katsuya was trying to take control, but like always, he never let him, he very easily dueled dominance, smiling all the while.

Katsuya growls as he let Seth taste the inside of his mouth and then they ended up on the floor.

Seth pulled away from the delicious kiss and smirked. "Gods how I missed that sweet mouth of yours!" He ground out as he ground his hips against the other boys.

Katsuya smirked. "So did I."

TBC

So so so, what did you think?


	3. Lovers again

Chapter 3

Warning, big lemon scene coming up, if you don't like it, don't read it, and this is the reason this story is rated 'R', and foer good reason too!

Katsuya moaned as he kissed Seth and was currently taking off Seth's shirt.

"In a hurry much my little blonde puppy?" Seth breathed out inbetween suckling the blonde's neck and hauling them up the stairs to his lights bedroom.

With a chuckle Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seth's neck. "Oh yes! Very much so."

"Glad to see it. Happy to know I will not be the only one enjoying this time with the one I missed so greatly." He said, finally reaching the bedroom, laying his love onto the bed.

katsuya smiled as he kisses his lover again and continued to remove his shirt, that gone, he traveled his hands down to Seth's growing member, stroking it inside his pants.

Seth moaned pleasently as he dipped his head down, suckling the blondes neck again, working to remove the blonde shirt as well. Getting frustrated with the T-shirt he just tore it off, ripping it to shreds and throwing it the floor. "It was in the way." He smirked, happy to see his lover topless for what seemed like a millenia, even though it had been five millenia.

Katsuya smirked and contridicted Seth. "Oh! And I thought I was impatient! Oh well." With a shrug Katsuya ripped off Seth's pants and boxers and continued to stroke and tease the high priest.

Seth growled as he lightly tugged at the top of Katsuya's jeans. "I think you are just a little over dressed... want to settle that issue?"

Katsuya purred and nodded. "Of course love."

Seth happily smiled as he tore away the blonde pants, effectively ripping them to shreds, ending up in a pile on the floor next to the forgotten shirt. He slithered down and dipping his head between the blondes legs, breathing hot air on Katsuya's throbbing member, he asked. "Now tell me, how much DID you miss me?"

Katsuya whimpered slightly, and felt himself grow harder, if possible. "I missed you a lot! A WHOLE LOT! NOW SUCK ME!"

"And I am the impatient one?" Seth shrugged his shoulders and went to work. Enveloping the blonde in warm, wet heat. Bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could, then slowly to an antagonizingly slow crawl. Hands moving forward, one holding the blonde's hips, the other playing with Katsuya's neglected balls.

Katsuya moaned in pure ecstacy and feelt his orgasim about to take it's peak. "SETH!" He cried out. And with that he spilled his load deep into Seth's throat.

Seth drank it all up with a smile, licking up the last bits from Katsuya's slowly dying member. "Mmm, I knew you missed me, but not that much." He smirked.

Katsuya blushed as he wanted Seth to penetrate him, right there and then. "Find some lube."

"Will do my love." Seth said huskily, his member throbbing as he stood up and look around in one of Seto's dresser drawers, wiggling his hips and ass all the way.

Katsuya's nose started to bleed as he watched Seth's ass. "You have a pretty butt."

Seth smirked, turning to look at his lover. "Will this hand lotion shit do?" He asked, holding up a tube of lavender lotion.

Katsuya threw his hands in the air. "Like I care! As long as I don't bleed."

"But you already are!" Seth laughed, crawling back onto the bed, pointing at Katsuya's nose.

Katsuya just glared at him and rolled onto his stomach. "Shut up and prepare me before I fuck you instead."

"Oh but top is just to much fun. You can't take my fun away, can you?" Seth said, rubbing some lotion onto his hand before inserting two fingers, waiting for his loves reaction. "Shit is your light a virgin?"

Katsuya whimpered in pain as he clutched the sheets. "Y-Yes!!! " Katsuya said, trying to escape the fingers.

Seth got a worried look on his face and pulled away his hand. "Would you like me to stop or slow down?"

Katsuya turned and hissed. "DON'T STOP! HURRY UP!"

Seth did as he was told and quickly entered only one lotion coated finger, wiggling it around, trying to find the boys sweet spot, while stretching him. Entering another finger he dove deeper, finding the blonde's prostate and hitting it repeatedly.

Katsuya let out a moan and bucked agaist the fingers.

"Oh, like that do you?" seth said, smiling. He pushed in a third finger, doing a scissor action. Stretching the boy before pulling them out, replacing them with his har, thick, member. "Remember our first baby? This is going to hurt greatly for a few seconds." He said as he quickly plunged in, and sat still, his patience thinning.

Katsuya whimpered again and tried not to let tears fall, because it did hurt.

"I am so sorry baby." Seth said, bending forward, kissing the back of his neck before starting to move back and forth very slowly.

Katsuya began to moan slightly and pulled himelf up to the point he was sitting in Seth's lap, with his back against the brunette's chest. "Seth..." Katsuya then moved his neck to where it's resting on Seth's shoulder to give him more access.

Seth moaned heavily as he sped up, and started to suckle on Katsuya's neck while holding the boy's hips down to his own. "Katsuya, my dear, dear Katsuya!"

Katsuya moaned out his lovers name. "Oh God Seth!"

Seth sped up even more, hitting Katsuya's prostate repeatedly as his climax came ever the closer. "You better be ready to come my love, 'cause I am about too." He said, emphasizing his point my rubbing the other boy's member fast and hard.

Katsuya screamed again and felt himself going hard and ready to cum.

Seth felt the boy tighten around him and went ever the faster. "a-Almost there!"

At that Katsuya cummed into seths hands.

Seth screamed in ecstasy as he came as well, filling the boy to the brim. He kept pumping for a little bit to ride out his orgasim and bit down onto Katsuya's shoulder.

Katsuya let out a startled gasp as he felt Seth bite him.

Seth released him and looked down at the already revealing bruise. "I am so sorry my love, I couldn't help myself." Seth said, helping the blonde off of him and settling them under the covers.

Katsuya smiled at his lover and scooted closer to him. "It's ok...I love you Seth."

"As I love you Katsuya." Seth said as he started to fall into a deep sleep.

Katsuya smiled and fell asleep himself letting his light take over his body.

Seto came to first, surprised to find a mop of blonde hair in his face. "What the fuck!"

TBC

Review!


	4. Not cool!

Chapter 4

Jounouchi stirred in his sleep and opend his eyes slightly to see he was snuggled in someone's arms. "What's all the screaming?" He woke up more and came to his sesnes to see that he was in Seto's arms and a blush appeared on his face.

"The screaming is about you in my bed mutt!" Seto ground out, sitting up and seeing that he was stark naked, as was Jounouchi. "What the fuck happened?!"

Jounouchi blinked, sat up, and felt a pain go up his spine. "OW!" Jounouchi screamed as he moved his hand to his back, then to his shoulder and felt a bruise. "I've been claimed? YOUR RAPED ME!"

"I did no such thing!" Seto growled. "I would never even think of sleeping with a foul mutt such as yourself!"

Jounouchi sneered and got out of the bed, feeling more pain in his back and found his clothes. "Whatever! I don't need this." Also he was very red around his backside. "Mmm....Hurts..."

Kaiba did the same and searched for his clothes. "Why would you think that me, of all people. Would wish to sleep with you?"

Jounouchi sighed and finshed getting dressed. "Whatever Kaiba..Just deny everything that happened here."

"I cannot deny anything because I have nothing to deny damnit!" Seto growled, finding a pair of pajama bottoms and throwing them on. "I didn't do anything, you were in my bed!"

"Than explain why I'm red! Explain why I'm naked! Explain EVERYTHING!"

"I can't because I have nothing to explain!" Seto growled out in anger, grabing Jounouchi by his bruised shoulder. "Why don't you ask your stupid split personality mutt!"

Jounouchi whimpered slightly as he grabbed his sore shoulder and tried to pull away. "OW! LET ME GO! IT HURTS!"

Seto released quickly and dropped his hand. "Gomen." He whispered, before looking at the blonde with glossed over eyes, not noticing anything, as thought someone was talking to him.

Jounouchi stepped back and just looked at Seto scared. "Pl-Please don't hurt me!"

'Now don't tell me you forgot who I am my dear light?' Seth asked, as he looked at the spirit image of his light. 'You did, didn't you?'

Seto glared at him as he sneered. "You did this to make a fool of me!"

'Oh no my dear light. I did this to spend time with my lover Katsuya.'

Another growl escaped Seto's lips as he crossed his arms.

'I know what you are thinking, and I am not joking my dear light. Your mutt friend Jounouchi has a yami, who is Katsuay, my lover. We just had a little fun is all!'

Katsuya appears next to Jounouchi and flipped Seto off. "Your a worse jerk then me."

Jounouchi gave him a frightened look. "Who the hell are you?!"

Katsuya looked at Jounouchi and smiled. "I'm your Yami! My name is Katsuya."

"E-Excuse me? I don't have a millenium item, how can I have a yami?"

Katsuya smiled and pointed to his heart. "Your heart is its own millennium item."

"You've gotta be shittin' me!" Jou cried as he looked at himself before frowning. "Excuse me, but are you the reason I so fucking sore?"

Katsuya rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry aoout that!"

"You did this to me!!!! You made me this fucking sore and got me claimed?" He looked at the still gone from the world Seto. "Then why doesn't he remember anything?"

Katsuya sighed. "That's not Seto. That's Seth; Seto's Yami."

Jou did a face vault. "He has one too?!"

Katsuya nodded.

Seth looked at his light. 'And I also know more about you then you think. Like what you really think about that precious mutt of yours.'

Kaiba growled and clenched his fist. "Fuck you!"

'You see, Katsuya already beat you to that point, and my was it great.' He smiled at the thought before grinning again. 'And didn't you wonder why that puppy was so sore?'

Seto had a light blush spread across his face. "Shut up!"

'As you would say in this day and age, hit the nail on the board, right?' Seth looked up and grinned again. 'I love Katsuya, I just show my love better to him then you do with that puppy.'

Seto sneered and crossed his arms. "Fine."

'Now I am going to go to sleep and regain the energy I spent on fucking my blonde pup senseless.' he smirked. 'And you shall do the same.' He waved his hand and Seto fell asleep. 'G'night boy.'

TBC


End file.
